


Ohana

by CompulsiveShipper



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Alaheo Pauʻole (Gone Forever), Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveShipper/pseuds/CompulsiveShipper
Summary: Resumen: Continuación de "I've Got You".Todo mundo se prepara para la boda de Chin y Malia, y Lori decide que tiene que hacer cualquier cosa para romper la relación de Steve y Danny. ¿Tendrá éxito? ¿Descubrirá el equipo lo que está tramando?





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ohana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/859034) by [mykkila09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykkila09/pseuds/mykkila09). 



> ¡Hola! Sí, no he muerto, aquí estoy con la continuación del OS McDanno. Desde que empecé a ver la serie amé a esta pareja con locura y quise traducir algo de ellos. Espero en serio que les guste❤

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que el equipo de Five-0 y los SEALs fueron a Corea a rescatar a Steve, también desde que Danny y Steve se hicieron pareja. La boda de Chin y Malia se acercaba y todos estaban emocionados por ello. Justo ahora, Steve y Joe se dirigían al apartamento de Danny para ir a la prueba de trajes.

— ¿Que Danny y tú no vivían juntos? —le preguntó Joe mientras caminaban en el pasillo del hotel donde les dijo Danny que iba a estar.

—Sí, lo hacíamos, —contestó Steve. —Pero Danny pensó que sería mejor para nosotros no hacerlo. Dijo que necesitábamos acostumbrarnos a ser una pareja de verdad antes de empezar a "convivir".

— ¿Convivir? —preguntó Joe sonriendo burlón.

—Fueron sus palabras, no mías, —aclaró Steve, moviendo las manos, una cualidad que parecía haber tomado de su compañero.

—Bromeas, —Joe miró hacia Steve, incapaz de creer que Danny hiciera eso.

—Oh no, claro que no, —Steve meneó la cabeza. Amaba a Danny y sabía sin duda alguna que su rubio lo amaba también. En las últimas semanas, se la habían pasado juntos, conociéndose el uno al otro a un nivel diferente. Estaba más que seguro que Danny era todo lo que quería. Nada iba a cambiar eso. Había estado sorprendido cuando Danny había iniciado esa discusión sobre él mudándose, y aunque las razones fueran algo absurdas -considerado quiénes eran y cuán cercanos eran ya sin declaraciones de amor-, lo había aceptado por Danny. Pero no solo porque lo había aceptado no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo, o que no intentaría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Joe, ya que conocía a Steve y sabía que no se rendiría de buenas a primeras.

Steve le guiñó un ojo. —Aunque conozco a Danny y sé que sus palabras fueron ciertas, Danny me conoce también y sabe que no hay forma en que se la deje tan fácil. Danny es mío y ambos lo sabemos.

—Y repito, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Tendré que requerir a medidas desesperadas. —Steve sonrió, —Voy a usar lo único a lo que Danny no puede resistirse; lo único a lo que es totalmente indefenso.

Joe frunció el ceño confundido. Segundos después, sonrió. —Vas a usar a su hija.

—Sí. —Steve no se arrepentía de nada. Sabía que la única razón por la que Danny estaba reacio a que vivieran juntos y que se tomaran las cosas con calma era por Rachel, su ex esposa. La mujer le había hecho a Danny un escándalo cuando supo sobre su relación y Steve encontró otro motivo para odiarla más. Pero Steve sabía que a pesar de su odio hacia ella, una parte de él, muy a regañadientes, estaba agradecida con ella. Después de todo, sin ella Grace no estaría aquí, y no podía imaginar su vida sin haber conocido a la hija de su Danno, y si no fuera por Rachel, Danny no hubiera tenido razones para venir a Hawaii en primer lugar, entonces no se hubieran conocido; no podía imaginar el no haber conocido a Grace, ni siquiera le gustaba pensar en cómo fuera su vida sin Danny en ella.

Aún no le habían dicho a Grace que estaban saliendo, y, de nuevo, fue decisión de Danny. Steve sabía que Danny amaba a su hija más que cualquier cosa, y también sabía que el usar a Grace contra él era un golpe bajo, pero era la única manera de convencer al detective de Jersey sobre lo que tenían y que el vivir juntos ahora y no después no arruinaría su relación.

— ¿Eso es todo? —la voz de Joe sacó a Steve de sus pensamientos y levantó la vista para ver que ya estaban frente la puerta de la habitación de Danny.

—Sí, —dijo Steve mientras golpeaba la puerta.

— ¡Estamos ocupados! —les gritó Danny al otro lado de la puerta. Los dos hombres se vieron confundidos.

— ¿Acaso dijo “estamos”? —Joe alzó una ceja.

—Sí, —Steve frunció el ceño. _¿Qué demonios?_ — ¡Danny, vamos, sal ya! —Steve golpeó la puerta. —Soy el padrino y es mi deber asegurarme que estemos todos en la prueba de los trajes en la tarde.

Steve y Joe pudieron escuchar gruñidos al otro lado de la puerta y también pasos. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y Lori y Danny estaban frente a ellos.

Y estaban esposados.

— ¿Qué demonios? —dijo Steve cuando sus ojos se posaron en las esposas rodeando las manos de ambos.

—No es lo que parece, —dijo Danny cuando vio el ceño fruncido de su novio.

—Incluso cuando lo parezca, —añadió Lori con un guiño. Desde que habían vuelto de Corea y Steve y Danny se hicieron novios, había estado tan furiosa… ella quería a Steve, lo amaba y, joder, no podía creer que Steve escogiera a Danny en vez de ella. Ella sabía que era mejor para el SEAL de lo que Danny alguna vez sería. Solo necesitaba convencer al moreno sobre ello, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era separarlos.

Danny fulminó a Lori -no que la chica lo notara-, preguntándose el por qué dijo eso en ese tono que hacía que las cosas se vieran peor de lo que en verdad eran. Meneando la cabeza, volvió a la pequeña sala dentro del cuarto, jalándola junto a él sabiendo que Steve y Joe les seguían.

—Entonces, —dijo Steve. — ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Danny trataba de enseñarme algo, —Lori sonrió sugerente.

— ¿Cual es el problema contigo? —Danny frunció el ceño y le dirigió otra mirada fulminante antes de volverse a ver a Steve y Joe. —Ella me estaba preguntando sobre mi vida como policía en Jersey y luego hablábamos de los diferentes métodos para esposar y le conté sobre la maniobra Jersey, y ella me pidió verla, y por lo tanto, esa es la razón por la que estamos esposados. —Danny se rascó la parte trasera de su cuello. —No funcionó como debería.

—Ummm, —Joe sonrió mientras se sentaba.

— ¿Por favor podrían ayudarnos a encontrar la llave? —Danny suspiró.

Steve se volteó y levantó el sofá. Al no ver la llave, se dejó caer en el sofá y se volteó hacia los esposados. Sus ojos analizaron a Lori, no soportaba verla tan cerca de SU Danny.

—Entonces, Lori, ¿exactamente qué demonios haces aquí? —le preguntó Steve a la rubia.

—Bueno, —empezó Lori, tenía que hacerlo bien. Tenía que hacer que Steve dudara de Danny -no es que ella quisiera al policía de Jersey-. Ella sabía que Danny era la parte débil en la relación. Los había escuchado hablar y sabía que había sido él el de la idea de no mudarse a la casa de Steve y no apresurar su relación.

Danny estaba tan ocupado buscando las llaves para ponerle atención a Lori, pero detuvo su búsqueda al momento que ella comenzó a hablar. Por alguna razón, incluso cuando sabía el por qué la chica estaba aquí, quería escuchar lo que Lori iba a decir. Desde que Steve y él habían empezado su relación, había comenzado a sentir una vibra extraña de Lori. No podía decir exactamente que era, todo lo que sabía era que le ponía nervioso.

—Danny me llamó anoche, —continuó Lori, —me dijo que estaba aquí y que tenía algo que me iba a gustar. Le pregunté qué era y dijo que viniera a verlo y eso hice. Cuando terminamos, me habló del spa y que no podía usarlo, así que me ofreció usarlo, —ella miró a Danny con una sonrisa, —entonces pensamos, ¿por qué dejar que se desperdicie? Y por cierto, ese spa es asombroso.

—No soy realmente un chico de spa, —Joe frunció el ceño mirando de Danny a Lori, de Lori a Steve y de regreso.

Steve sintió su interior revolverse con las palabras de Lori. Podía escuchar lo que decía y la imagen mental que tuvo le hizo ver todo rojo.

 _‘¡NO!’_ Steve se dio una bofetada mental, _‘Conozco a Danny y sé que me ama y que no me haría algo así.’_

Mientras Danny sabía que Lori decía la verdad, no pudo creer o entender el por qué lo dijo de la manera en que lo dijo, _‘Casi pareciera que quisiera que crean que algo pasó entre nosotros. Pero, ¿por qué demonios lo haría si sabe que Steve y yo estamos juntos?’_

Y hablando de su novio, miró a Steve y pudo ver las ruedas girando en la mente del SEAL. Cogiendo la mirada de Steve, Danny frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza para hacerle saber que había más en la historia que eso.

Steve le dio un gesto apenas perceptible, dejándole saber a Danny que entendía, pero que aún no estaba del todo contento. No le gustaba para nada el ver a Lori tan cerca de Danny. Inmediatamente su cerebro le pintó varios escenarios en los que apartaba a la chica de SU Danno y en ninguno de ellos terminaba con la rubia viva.

—Ya sabes, —Joe sonrió de repente, tratando de romper la horrible tensión que sentía, —siempre puedes dispararle.

—Vaya, ja ja, muy gracioso, —Danny rodó los ojos. —Les demostraré que sí funciona, solo que estoy teniendo problemas técnicos.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —Steve se cruzó de brazos, — ¿estás seguro de eso? Porque a mí me parece que no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Danny fulminó a Steve. —Steven, yo entiendo que eres un muy conocedor y experimentado SEAL del ejército, —ignoró el “es de la marina Danno” de Steve. —y que eres un experto en todas las armas conocidas por el hombre pero, no sabes nada, pero absolutamente nada sobre Jersey y el cómo hacemos las cosas ahí.

—Lo que tú digas, Danno, —Steve sonrió.

Desesperada por hacer su plan funcionar, Lori habló, atrayendo la atención de todos. —Danny, ¿revisaste tus bolsillos?

— ¡Ay por Dios! No puedo creer que no haya pensado en eso antes. —Danny la miró hastiado antes de mirar a Steve. —Pues claro que ya lo hice, ¿acaso crees que quiero estar esposado contigo más tiempo?

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? — Lori tiró de las esposas antes de girar su cuerpo hacia Danny. —En serio insisto en que están en tus bolsillos. —metió la mano en sus pantalones, haciendo ignorando de las quejas de Danny y las risas de Joe, y sacó las llaves. — ¡Ta da!

Steve soltó un bajo gruñido cuando vio a Lori meter la mano en los pantalones de Danny. Le tomó todo su autocontrol el no golpearla.  
Lori se quitó las esposas de la muñeca y le tendió la llave a Danny.

—Sí revisé mis bolsillos, —dijo Danny mientras estiraba la mano para tomar las llaves, pero antes que las agarrara, Steve se las arrebató.

—Encuentro inquietante el hecho de que hayan estado en tu bolsillo todo el tiempo, —Steve sonrió.

—Es que a Danny le gusta estar esposado a mí, —Lori se rio entre dientes y se movió para abrazar al rubio.

— ¿Para qué me abrazas? —Danny la apartó y se caminó para ponerse a la par de Steve. Había visto la forma en la que los ojos de su compañero se entrecerraron y había escuchado el gruñido que había soltado. —Dame las llaves, Steven.

—Mmmmm, —Steve miró al hombre que amaba. —No sé. —miró alrededor de la habitación. — ¿Cómo hiciste para pagar este lugar, por cierto? ¿No está muy… por encima de tu salario?

— ¿A quién le importa? —suspiró Lori contenta. —Es asombroso, especialmente el baño principal. ¡Es enorme!

 _¡No la mates, no la mates, no la mates!_ Repitió Steve como un mantra en su cabeza una y otra vez. Caminó hacia el balcón con la esperanza que su necesidad de asesinar a Lori menguara. Se agarró de la barandilla y giró lentamente su cuerpo para ver la observar la habitación. Con una sonrisa, empezó a balancear las llaves de mano en mano.

—No te atreverías, —Danny le miró.

Steve sonrió. — ¿Atreverme a qué? Si tanto las quieres, ven a buscarlas.

Danny murmuró algo acerca de SEALs inmaduros e idiotas mientras caminaba hacia su compañero. —Dámelas.

—Mmmm, ¿qué puedo hacer? —Steve ladeó la cabeza. Sonrió cuando dejó caer las llaves por la barandilla. Miró por encima de la barandilla antes de mirar a Danny. — ¡Ups!

Danny alzó las manos con la intención de envolver el cuello de Steve para estrangularlo, pero fue detenido por Joe.

—Por muy divertido que sea verlos pelear, —interrumpió Joe con una sonrisa, —deberíamos irnos a las pruebas de trajes antes que Chin venga por nosotros.

Steve esquivó a Danny y se dirigió a la habitación. Sonrió cuando escuchó a Danny maldecirle en voz baja mientras le seguía. Frunció el ceño cuando Lori se puso al lado de él y luchó contra el impulso de mirarla.

—Así que, ¿estás emocionado por ser el padrino de bodas de Chin? —preguntó Lori.

—Estoy honrado de ser el padrino de Chin, —contestó Steve sin siquiera mirarla mientras se colocaba junto a la puerta y se volteó para ver a Danny, —Chin y Malia merecen ser felices con esta segunda oportunidad, así que claro que estoy emocionado por ellos.

—Yo también, —concordó Lori al instante.

— ¿Estás listo para irnos? —Steve habló por encima de la cabeza de Lori hacia Danny.

—Sí, —Danny asintió mientras cogía sus llaves. Se acercó a los dos y los empujó hacia la puerta, cerrándola con llave.

Steve se movió hasta estar al lado de Danny, dejando a Joe caminar entre Lori y él.

—No puedo creer que hayas tirado las llaves de las esposas, —le gruñó Danny a Steve. —Tú cariño, tienes problemas y juro que me las pagarás.

— ¿En serio? —Steve sonrió, colocando su mano en el brazo de Danny para detenerlo antes de acorralar al rubio contra la pared. — ¿Y cómo exactamente las voy a pagar?

Danny jadeó. — ¿Te das cuenta que estamos en un lugar público que tiene cámaras en los pasillos que graban todo lo que pasa? ¿No tienes sentido de la decencia acaso? Lo que me faltaba, acorralándome contra la pared como neanderthal; qué, ¿acaso el ejército no te enseña a tener vergüenza?

—Es la Marina, Danno, —le corrigió Steve con una sonrisa. Luego bajó la cabeza, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Danny y empezó a dejar pequeños mordiscos y besos hasta su oreja. Metió su rodilla entre las piernas de Danny, sonriendo al sentir la erección del rubio. Frotando su rodilla contra el miembro de Danny, le susurró al oído: — ¿Y cómo puedo tener vergüenza si sabes el cómo me pone el verte atado?

Los ojos de Danny se abrieron como platos antes de que se dilataran. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la excitación y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que se le escapara otro jadeo mientras las palabras de Steve le inundaban.

La sonrisa de Steve era depredadora y triunfante; sabía exactamente que sus palabras harían que el rubio recordara la última vez que estuvo atado.

_Flashback_

_Había pasado poco más de una semana de que regresaran de Corea y el doctor le había dado a Steve el alta el día anterior. Como era la norma, Danny estaba en la casa de Steve. Ambos miraban un partido en la TV, con Danny gritándoles a los jugadores cada pocos minutos._

_Después de otro grito de frustración, Danny se levantó de su asiento y se volvió hacia Steve. —Iré por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo?_

_—Nah, —Steve negó con la cabeza, mirando brevemente a Danny antes de volver su atención al partido._

_—Para que lo sepas, después cuando regrese con mi bebida no me digas que de repente quieres una o trates de quitarme la mía, —dijo Danny mientras se dirigía a la nevera. Decidió beber desde un vaso y no de la botella, así que revisó la alacena. Se puso de puntillas para abrir la puerta donde Steve guardaba las copas cuando fue detenido por un cuerpo presionándose contra el suyo. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la respiración de Steve en su cuello._

_—Steve, —el nombre le salió casi sin aliento y Danny se maldijo mentalmente por el efecto que el hombre tenía en él. Se giró y alzó una ceja. — ¿Sabes? La gente normal respeta una pequeña cosa llamada espacio personal._

_Steve sonrió. —Pero Danny, ¿no dices siempre que yo no soy normal?_

_Danny tenía una respuesta para eso, pero no pudo decir nada aunque quisiera ya que Steve se inclinó y capturó sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión contenida._

_Danny gimió en el beso y se movió para envolver sus brazos en el cuello de Steve, acercándole más a su cuerpo._

_Steve soltó un gruñido cuando su dura erección se frotó contra la de Danny. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja antes de susurrarle. —Te quiero… ahora._

_Danny gimió cuando el aliento caliente de Steve le acarició el oído y las palabras del más alto hicieron que su sangre hirviera de deseo._

_Con un gran control y renuencia, ambos se separaron y se dirigieron a la habitación. El viaje les tomó el doble del tiempo ya que se detenían para devorarse los labios y despojarse de sus ropas. Para cuando llegaron a la habitación, Danny ya estaba bajándose los boxers mientras que Steve estaba sin camisa con los pantalones desabrochados._

_—No es justo, —suspiró Danny mientras trataba de quitarle los pantalones a Steve, lo cual resultaba difícil ya que Steve no se dejaba por seguir tocándole o besándole, distrayéndole de su tarea._

_Steve empujó a Danny hacia la cama y se colocó encima de él. Besó a Danny mientras se movían hacia la cabecera. Sus manos recorrieron la piel de su amante mientras tomaba las manos de Danny. Movió sus manos unidas hacia arriba hasta que sus dedos rozaron con lo que estaba buscando._

_Danny se apartó del beso cuando sintió el frío metal contra sus muñecas seguido de un tintineo y alzó la vista para ver sus manos sujetas al cabecero de la cama con esposas. Miró a Steve incrédulo._

_— ¿Cuando hiciste… —hizo una pausa, tratando de controlar su respiración. — ¿A qué hora pusiste-_

_Danny se cortó cuando vio la expresión de Steve. Le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y no pudo evitar arquear la espalda de la urgencia._

_Los ojos de Steve se habían vuelto negros, con solo una astilla de azul restante, señal del torbellino de lujuria corriendo por sus venas. El ver a Danny atado e indefenso le hizo tambalearse y un gruñido animal se escapó de sus labios ante la idea de que Danny estuviera a su total merced._

_Ante el gruñido de Steve, los ojos de Danny se oscurecieron aún más y su erección se volvió dolorosamente dura. Steve lucía como un peligroso depredador y Danny sabía que él era la presa, y que Dios le ayude si no amó cada segundo._

_—Steve, —gimoteó Danny mientras abría las piernas, esperando atraer a su amante. —Te necesito-_

— ¡CHICOS! —Steve y Danny se sobresaltaron ante la voz de Joe, quién parecía divertido mientras Lori miraba hacia otro lado.

Steve todavía tenía a Danny pegado a la pared, pero ambos se habían perdido tanto en el recuerdo que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que Steve había movido una de las piernas de Danny de modo que casi envolvía su cintura. Ambos hombres respiraban pesadamente y sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido considerablemente gracias a la lujuria y el amor que les envolvía.

Danny jadeó y dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared con un golpe sordo.

—No te preocupes, Danny, —Joe se rio entre dientes, obviamente divertido por lo que estaba pasando. —Estoy seguro que hay muchas mujeres allá afuera quienes encontrarían esta escena bastante interesante.

—Cállate, —murmuró Danny mientras apartaba a Steve. —Déjame ir, idiota. Ya vamos tarde para la prueba de trajes. No puedo creer que te dejara hacerme esto en el pasillo… ¡delante de todos!

—No delante de todos, Danny,  —sonrió Steve mientras soltaba al rubio a regañadientes. —Solo Lori y Joe.

— ¡Y quién sea que esté monitoreando las cámaras! —siseó Danny mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Satisfecho de estar nuevamente presentable, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia los elevadores, gruñendo para sus adentros. —Es que este hombre no tiene decencia… ¡atacarme en el pasillo, en frente de los demás nada menos!

Steve se rió de los murmullos de Danny y lanzó una mirada hacia Lori y Joe.

Joe sacudió la cabeza hacia los dos y también les siguió.

Lori inspiró profundamente para calmar la ira y alejar el dolor que la había asaltado cuando Steve había inmovilizado a Danny a la pared. Odió el verlos juntos; le hervía la sangre cada vez que veía los sutiles toques y miradas que se daban. Ella quería ser la única a la que Steve mirara así. Sabía que ella sería mejor novia que Danny, solo necesitaba probárselo a Steve. Desde que habían regresado de Corea y los dos se habían emparejado, ella había estado esperando su momento.

 _‘Cálmate Lori,’_ Lori inhaló hondo y Luego exhaló. _‘No les demuestres cuán enojada estás. Recuerda el plan. Funcionará pronto, Steve será tuyo y no de Danny,’_ confortada con ese pensamiento, Lori sonrió y siguió a los demás.

Con todo mundo dentro del elevador, Danny se acercó y presionó el botón del vestíbulo. Le lanzó una mirada a Steve. —Ni creas que te has salvado por lo que acaba de suceder.

—Nunca lo pensé, —Steve negó con la cabeza, con sus ojos azules brillando con diversión.

—Honestamente Steven, —gruñó Danny mientras comenzaba a agitar sus brazos. —El acosar a alguien en el pasillo a la vista de una cámara y testigo no es algo que sueles hacer. Antes de conocerte yo solía ser un tipo normal, sano y obediente de las reglas, ¿Sabes? Claro que no todo era perfecto y tenía mis defectos, pero eso es de esperarse. Luego te conocí y en los casi dos años de conocernos, cada onza de cordura que tengo se va al carajo cuando hago cosas que están completamente en contra de mi naturaleza por tu culpa. Esas cosas pueden que no se apliquen para ti, ya que hemos aceptado que eres un SEAL loco sin ningún respeto por las reglas y eso, pero no para mí.

—Y sin embargo, —la sonrisa de Steve era triunfante, para nada sorprendido de lo que Danny decía, —sigues siendo mi compañero, todavía sigues aquí y todavía me amas.

Danny miró a Steve. —Mal juicio de mi parte. Honestamente, no tengo idea del por qué hago estas cosas. Yo no estoy loco ni tengo problemas, —Danny se cruzó de brazos y luego, suspiró resignado, —pero debe ser porque tienes razón. Sigo siendo tu compañero a pesar de que casi me disparan en todos los casos o rompa las reglas de alguna manera… te amo.

La boba sonrisa en el rostro de Steve hizo que Danny descruzara los brazos y sacudiera la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Idiota, —Danny le sonrió a Steve. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y jadeó. — ¡Chin va a matarnos!

 

***

— ¿Dónde diablos han estado? —Chin alzó una ceja hacia los tres hombres que entraban al vestidor donde él y Kamekona estuvieron esperando.

—Nos detuvieron en la casa de Danny, —contestó Steve mientras tomaba asiento junto a Chin.

—Más que estos dos no podían quitarse las manos de encima, —soltó Joe mientras se arrecostaba a la pared.

Danny se giró hacia Chin. —No le creas. En todo caso, yo fui la víctima.

—No puedes ser una víctima si estás dispuesto, —Steve alzó una ceja divertida hacia Danny, —y no recuerdo haber escuchado ninguna queja tuya hasta que Joe nos interrumpió.

Las mejillas de Danny se sonrojaron e ignoró la risa de Chin mientras se movía para pararse junto a Kamekona.

—No me digas que las esposas fueron parte de eso, ¿o sí? —preguntó Chin cuando vio las esposas colgando de la muñeca de Danny.

—No, —Danny negó con la cabeza y miró a Steve, notando que el humor de su amante cambió cuando mencionaron las esposas. —Le estaba mostrando a Lori la Técnica Jersey y las cosas se complicaron cuando no hallábamos la llave y luego a Steve se le ocurrió la genial idea de tirar las llaves por el balcón. —Danny agitó su mano aún esposada. —Así que, estoy atorado con esto porque este idiota arrojo la llave.

—No hay problema, bro, —Kamekona sonrió mientras agarraba la mano esposada de Danny. —Puedo arreglarlo fácilmente.

Usando el colgante de concha de su collar, abrió las esposas y dejó caer la muñeca de Danny con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, —suspiró Danny aliviado mientras se sobaba la muñeca.

—Hey Steve, —Chin se volvió hacia su jefe y amigo. — ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara cuando pregunté sobre las esposas?

—No le gustó el hecho de que Lori estuviera esposada a Danny, —dijo Joe con una sonrisa servicial. Luego la sonrisa desapareció y un ligero ceño fruncido la remplazó. — ¿Qué pasa con ella, de todas formas? —miró hacia Danny y Steve. — ¿Ustedes se dieron cuenta de cómo actuó en el hotel?

—Sí, —asintió Steve, frunciendo el ceño mientras recordaba las acciones y palabras de Lori.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Chin miró a los tres hombres, con la confusión evidente en su voz.

—Bueno, —decidió explicar Danny. —Está bien, en la habitación en la que me estaba quedando venía con un servicio de Spa gratis. Como yo no soy un chico de spas, llamé a Kono ayer y sabiendo que ella estaba con Malia, se lo ofrecí a las dos. Lo habrían tomado, pero el problema era que la oferta aplicaba solo en las mañanas y ellas tenían cosas que hacer de la boda. Entonces, Kono y Malia estaban cenando y Lori se apareció justo cuando la llamé y ella escuchó la conversación. Así que…

—Kono siendo Kono no queriendo ser grosera, —interrumpió Chin, —dejó que le dieras la oferta a ella.

—De hecho, fue más Malia siendo Malia, —corrigió Danny, —de todos modos, la llamé y le dije que viniera esta mañana y lo hizo. No pensé que fuera la gran cosa. Steve y Joe se aparecieron tiempo después y, bueno, ya sabes la situación con las esposas.

— ¿Entonces a qué se refería Joe cuando preguntó que qué pasaba con Lori y el cómo estaba actuando?

—Nada, —Danny negó con la cabeza. —Es solo la manera en que lo dijo, fue casi como si quisiera insinuar que había pasado algo más, como si estuviéramos escondiendo algo. Es como si estuviera tratando de hacerles creer que algo más había pasado entre nosotros.

—Realmente no sé cuál es su problema, —dijo Steve, —quiero decir, ella ya había estado actuando raro desde que regresamos de Corea. Sigo recibiendo ese extraño sentimiento de ella.

Danny, Chin, Joe y Kamekona intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Steve cuando los vio. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿En serio no los sabes? —Chin miró a su padrino de bodas incrédulo.

—Steven, —Danny sonrió, —eres un SEAL súper experimentado. Te he visto planear emboscadas, incursiones y dar tácticas estratégicas sorprendentes en las formas más simples pero peligrosas, para capturar a un sospechoso y aun así, puedes ser terriblemente despistado.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Steve le frunció el ceño a Danny.

Kamekona suspiró. —Hermano, la haole hembra, está loca por ti.

— ¿Qué? —la mandíbula de Steve casi se cae ante las palabras del hombre grande.

—Lori está enamorada de tí, Steve, —le aclaró Joe, disfrutando internamente de la expresión de su amigo. Rara vez se veía a Steve McGarrett luciendo como pez fuera del agua.

—De ninguna manera, —protestó Steve, mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros.

—Sí, —dijo Danny y Chin asintió. — ¿Vas a decirme que nunca te has dado cuenta que ella SIEMPRE busca cómo estar a tu lado? ¿O el cómo siempre quiere tocartr de alguna manera?

— ¿Y la forma en que te mira? —continuó Chin. —Especialmente cuando cree que nadie la está mirando.

—Están jodiéndome, —Steve negó con la cabeza, no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba.

—No amigo mío, no lo hacemos, —Danny sonrió. —Lori se sintió atraída por ti desde el primer día, y esa atracción creció hasta que se enamoró de ti. No estoy seguro si planeaba decirte algo, pero luego, Corea pasó.

—Danny tiene razón, —dijo Joe. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que Steve no se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Lori. ‘ _Pero bueno, con Danny cerca no es de extrañar que Steve no se haya dado cuenta’._

— ¿A qué te refieres con que “Corea pasó”? —preguntó Steve frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, —comenzó Chin, —Lori estaba realmente preocupada, me refiero a que estuvo más preocupada de lo que debería de estarlo por un compañero de trabajo. Todos estábamos muy preocupados porque nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, pero Lori no. Era obvio que su preocupación era más de alguien enamorado… como Danny. Y la reacción que tuvo cuando tú y Danny se besaron…

—Y la manera en la que ha estado actuando desde que regresaron, —añadió Kamekona. —Si no la conociera mejor, diría que esa chica está tratando de interponerse entre ustedes.

Los otros se miraron mientras las palabras de Kamekona flotaban en el aire. Los cuatro se miraron el uno al otro mientras sus mentes repasaban todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas. Nunca habían pensado en la posibilidad de que Lori tratara deliberadamente interponerse entre Danny y Steve.

—Tiene razón, —dijo Chin después de un tiempo. —Si lo piensas, tiene sentido. Todas sus acciones apuntan a eso.

—Entonces hoy en la habitación, —comenzó Steve. —Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Estaba haciendo que pareciera que ella y Danny tuvieron sexo o algo; para ponerme, ¿qué? ¿celoso?

—Exacto, —asintió Danny. —Así que, ¿qué haremos?

—Nada, —dijo Steve después de unos minutos de silencio. —Sabemos exactamente lo que está haciendo ahora. Así que básicamente lo que haremos será ignorarla al menos que se convierta en algo más. Si no hace nada que me lastime seriamente a mí o a Danny-

— ¿Te refieres a que se convierta en una stalker obsesiva y decida deshacerse de mí porque si ella no puede tenerte, nadie más podrá? —intervino Danny.

—Sí, —Steve lanzó una mirada hacia él.

— ¿Por qué no confrontarla? —preguntó Kamekona, preguntándose el por qué no harían nada. No le gustaba la idea de que la rubia haole siguiera asechando a Steve. Todo mundo sabía que Steve pertenecía a Danny al igual que Danny pertenecía a Steve.

—Mira, —Danny agitó sus manos, —no hay manera en que su plan funcione. Es obvio que ella está tratando de romper nuestra confianza, ella cree que no confiamos el uno al otro lo suficiente, pero no podría estar más equivocada. Confío en Steve más que nadie y yo sé que él confía en mí, así que no hay forma en que Lori tenga éxito en lo que sea que esté planeando. Concuerdo con Steve; dejémosla que intente lo que sea que vaya a hacer. Honestamente, estoy ansioso por ver el cómo se “interpondrá” entre nosotros.

Los otros rieron y negaron con la cabeza.

—Solo una pregunta, —habló Chin, llamando su atención. — ¿Quién va a decirle a Kono?

— ¡Yo lo hare! —la mano de Danny se disparó en el aire mientras le sonreía a Chin.

El timbre del teléfono de Steve cortó cualquier respuesta. Después de que el Gobernador les diera la información de su nuevo caso, el equipo de Five-0 dejó la prueba de trajes y salieron.

 

***

El caso definitivamente era uno de los raros. Comenzó con una llamada a un cadáver, sin embargo cuando llegaron ahí, la víctima estaba viva. Resultó que la víctima estaba en Hawaii siguiendo la pista de su hijo desaparecido y había terminado hablando con la gente equivocada.

Unos días después, durante una pausa en la investigación, Danny y Kono se encontraron juntos en la oficina trabajando juntos trabajando en una pista.

—Entonces, —Kono le sonrió a su amigo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Danny con cautela. No estaba seguro de si le gustaba el tono en la voz de Kono.

—Nada, —la voz de Kono era inocente pero ella sabía que Danny no era tonto. Se conocían demasiado tiempo y demasiado bien para eso. Ella se mordió el labio y soltó una carcajada. —Es que nunca te imaginé como el tipo de hombre que acorralan contra la pared, eso es todo.

—Aggggghhh, —gimió Danny ante sus palabras haciendo que ella riera. —Déjame adivinar, Chin te lo dijo.

—Sí, —Kono rio.

—Lo juro, —Danny negó con la cabeza, —ustedes son peores que adolescentes… siempre andan chismoseando.

—Deja de intentar cambiar el tema, —Kono extendió una mano para golpear su brazo.

—No sé cuántas veces voy a repetir esto, —comenzó Danny, —pero definitivamente no fue mi culpa. Fue Steve. Ese hombre no tiene sentido de la privacidad ni la decencia.

— ¿Intentaste detenerlo? —preguntó Kono con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Danny no dijo nada, pero el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas le delató.

—Eso pensé, —se carcajeó Kono.

Danny sabía que Kono tenía que enterarse de lo que Lori estaba haciendo, y una parte de él se preguntaba si ella había notado el comportamiento de su compañera de trabajo en estas semanas. Decidió preguntar. —Kono.

La forma seria en la que Danny dijo su nombre hizo que Danny se enderezara un poco y mirara a su amigo. — ¿Qué pasa Danny?

—Se trata de Lori, —comenzó Danny, — ¿has notado en lo diferente que está desde Corea?

Kono permaneció en silencio mientras pensaba en sus palabras. La verdad es que sí, pero no había podido entender el por qué Lori había cambiado. No era un gran cambio, era bastante sutil, pero ella lo notó después de haber trabajado tan estrechamente con la chica los últimos meses.

—Sí, lo he notado, —le dijo a Danny. —Aunque no puedo decir qué es.

—Sí sabes que a Lori le gusta Steve, ¿verdad? —comenzó Danny.

— ¿Quién no? —resopló Kono.

—Aparentemente, cualquiera no incluye a nuestro ilustre jefe, —sonrió Danny brevemente. —Steve no tenía idea de que Lori le ama y estuvo bastante shockeado cuando se lo dijimos. Mi punto es que todos nosotros -Kamekona incluído- empezamos a hablar en cómo ha estado actuando antes y después de Corea.

— ¿Te refieres en cómo invade el espacio de Steve más de lo usual? —interrumpió Kono.

—Sí, —Danny asintió. —Pero no es solo eso, ¿sabes? Ella ha estado haciendo cosas, diciendo cosas de una manera extraña. Como en el spa de hoy.

—Espera, —Kono se movió para verle mejor, — ¿el que nos ofreciste a Malia y a mí?

—Sí, —dijo Danny, —sabes que Malia me pidió que se lo ofreciera a Lori y que si ella no me lo hubiera dicho yo no lo habría hecho. Pero hoy, cuando Steve y Joe aparecieron en la habitación del hotel, ella lo hizo sonar como si hubo algo más, como si la hubiera invitado a mi habitación para tener sexo o algo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —los ojos de Kono se abrieron de par en par incrédula.

—Sí, —Danny suspiró, —y luego Kamekona dijo algo impactante. Él sugirió que Lori está haciendo todas estas cosas porque trata de separarnos. Y sabes que, cuando lo piensas, eso es exactamente lo que parece. Lori está tratando de separarnos a Steve y a mí.

Kono frunció el ceño mientras trataba de procesar lo que Danny acababa de decirle. Nunca pensó en lo que Lori estaba haciendo. Se enfureció. A ella le agradaba Lori, realmente lo hacía ya que era bueno tener a otra chica en el equipo. Y era mucho mejor porque el conocimiento de que ella era policía había salido por toda la TV, así que cualquier misión encubierto que tuvieran planeada para ella, se las transferían a Lori. No tenía problemas con la chica y disfrutaba de su compañía.

Pero Steve y Danny eran familia. Cuando le ofrecieron trabajar para la fuerza especial de Five-0 había estado anonadada, pero había aprovechado la oportunidad. En ese momento, ella había sido considerada novata, por lo que el hecho de que Steve se hubiera arriesgado con ella le hizo sentirse agradecida. Y luego Steve había acogido a Chin, a pesar de lo que todos decían sobre él siendo un policía corrupto y su respeto y admiración por Steve creció más.

Y luego había conocido a Danny. Desde el principio, el rubio la había intrigado ya que nunca había conocido a alguien como él. No solo podía hablar, sino que también lo hacía con sus manos, también parecía ser el único en hacer que Steve entrara en razón, especialmente cuando el hombre entraba en su zona de concentración en donde nada más importaba que capturar al sospechoso sin importar las consecuencias. Danny le daba equilibrio a Steve. Había descubierto rápidamente que Danny era muy fácil de llevar y que realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con él; cada vez que se reunían hablaban de todo y de cualquier cosa.

Los cuatro eran _ohana_ , familia, y eran más cercanos que cualquier otro equipo de policía, lo cual era algo que casi no se veía. Pero no dejaron que eso les detuviera. Confiaban el uno al otro y la lealtad entre ellos era incuestionable. Y el escuchar que Lori quería atentar contra eso hizo que Kono se enfureciera mucho.

No podía creer que la chica trataba de separar a Steve y Danny. Mientras pensaba en eso, la mente de Kono se desvió recordando cuando se dio cuenta que Steve y Danny finalmente estaban juntos.

_Flashback_

_Kono no pudo evitar morderse el labio al ver que el helicóptero se dirigía hacia ella. Sabía que los otros habían encontrado a Steve, pero no sabía en qué condición estaba._

_— ¿Necesitas un aventón? —le gritó Chin cuando el helicóptero aterrizó y, a pesar de la situación, no pudo evitar sonreír._

_— ¿Tenías que preguntar? —Kono se rió entre dientes mientras se apresuraba a entrar, asegurándose en el momento que se sentaba. Vio a Steve en el regazo de Danny, con los ojos cerrados y la preocupación nubló su mente._

_— ¿Cómo está?_

_—Considerando todo lo que ha pasado, —respondió Danny, —está sorpresivamente bien. Pero, de nuevo, el idiota se hará el fuerte y esconderá todas sus heridas fingiendo que está bien si eso significa saltarse el viaje al hospital._

_—Ese es nuestro Steve, —Kono sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando hizo la siguiente pregunta. — ¿Jenna?_

_Danny negó con la cabeza, pero fue Chin el que respondió. —No lo logró._

_— ¿Y su prometido? —preguntó Kono, sabiendo que Jenna había estado tratando desesperadamente de encontrarlo durante meses._

_—Ya estaba muerto cuando ella llegó, —respondió Danny. —Mi suposición es, que Wo Fat no le reveló esa pequeña información hasta que finalmente tuvo lo que quería: Steve._

_—Así que traicionó a Steve y a nosotros por nada, —Kono suspiró. Le agradaba Jenna,_ _a_ _todos_ _les_ _agradaba y su traición les golpeó duramente._

_—Básicamente, —asintió Chin._

_—En este momento, —Kono miró a todos antes de devolver su Mirada a Steve, —estoy feliz de haberlo recuperado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_—Yo igual, —Joe le sonrió._

_Después de eso, el viaje fue bastante tranquilo, cada persona se perdió en sus pensamientos._

 

_***_

_Horas después, aterrizaron en el aereopuerto de Honolulu. Con cuidado sacaron a Steve del avión, una ambulancia ya les estaba esperando._

_Kono sonrió cuando escuchó a Steve comenzar a protestar._

_—Te lo digo, estoy bien, —Steve miró desde Danny a Chin, a Joe y de regreso. —No necesito ir al hospital._

_—Cariño, —Danny cogió una de las manos de Steve entre las suyas. —Acabas de pasar por un infierno y apenas puedes caminar sin caerte. Sé que eres Super SEAL y todo, pero por favor, por mí, solo ve al hospital a que te revisen._

_Steve miró a Danny por un par de minutos. Vio la persistente preocupación en los ojos azules de Danny y suspiró resignado. —Está bien. Pero no me quedaré a pasar la noche._

_—Puedo lidiar con eso, —Danny sonrió satisfecho._

_—Solo voy para que no empieces con tus diatribas, —murmuró Steve mientras se sentaba en la camilla._

_—Lo sé, —Danny sonrió. —Y es bueno el ver que te vas acostumbrando._

_—No te confíes, —Steve sonrió, su vista se dirigió hacia los paramédicos que le ordenaron que se acostara. Le ataron una máscara de respiración y se dirigieron hacia la ambulancia._

_Danny se movió para retirar la mano de Steve, pero se detuvo cuando el susodicho apretó más su agarre. Miró a Steve y luego a los médicos. —Bueno, supongo que me quedo._

_Los paramédicos no dijeron nada y empujaron la camilla hacia la ambulancia. Danny entró tras ellos y se despidió de Kono, Chin, Joe, Lori y los otros antes de que cerraran las puertas._

_Kono los miró a los dos, sus cejas se juntaron en concentración. Había algo que le llamó la atención de las acciones de Steve y Danny. No era el cómo actuaban, ya que siempre se comportaban así, especialmente cuando uno de los dos estaba herido, pero parecía haber algo más profundo, mucho más que antes._

_Un momento después, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se volteó hacia Chin y Joe, notando que la miraban divertidos. — ¿Ellos_ _están_ _..._

_—Sí, —asintió Chin con una sonrisa. —Lo están._

_— ¡SÍ! —chilló Kono, sorprendiendo a los SEALS y haciendo que Lori la mirara extrañada. —Ya era hora. ¿Quién se le declaró a quién?_

_—Sorpresivamente Steve, —le dijo Joe sonriendo._

_— ¿Qué pasó? —Kono no podía ocultar su emoción. Había estado esperando que Steve y Danny admitieran sus sentimientos el uno por el otro desde que se dio cuenta unos meses después de que comenzaron a trabajar en equipo._

_Chin le contó sobre el rescate de Steve y el cómo el hombre había reaccionado cuando vio a Danny salir del helicóptero._

_—Esto es tan fabuloso, —Kono sonrió. Luego se detuvo y se volteó hacia Chin. —Por cierto, me debes veinte billetes primo._

_—Agh, —gimió Chin. —Esperaba que lo hubieras olvidado._

_Kono se rió al igual que Joe._

—Hey, Kono, ¿estás bien? —Danny le dio un suave empujón en el costado, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

—Sí, estoy bien, —Kono le sonrió. Su sonrisa decayó y su expresión se tornó seria. — ¿Qué van a hacer con Lori?

—Nada, —le dijo Danny.

— ¿Qué? —los ojos de Kono se estrecharon. — ¿A qué te refieres con nada? Danny, ¡ella no puede seguir haciendo esto y salirse con la suya!

—Y no lo hará, —le aseguró Danny y luego, le contó lo que él y los demás habían decidido.

—Muy bien, —dijo Kono de mala gana. —Lo haremos de esa manera. Hombre, ¡no puedo creer esto! Confié en ella, todos confiábamos en ella y ahora trata de apuñalarnos por la espalda.

—Lo sé, —Danny suspiró. Iba a decir algo más, pero el pitido de la computadora le detuvo. —Hablaremos de esto cuando resolvamos el caso.

—Está bien, —asintió Kono y los dos le prestaron atención a la computadora, justo en el momento en que los otros entraron a la habitación.

— ¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó Steve mientras caminaba para posarse al lado de Danny.

Mientras Danny explicaban lo que habían descubierto, Kono se encontró mirando a Lori de reojo. Seguía sin poder creer lo que Danny le había dicho. Debido a que estaba observando a Lori, pudo ver las miradas que la chica le lanzaba a Steve, esa mirada de anhelo que creía que escondía bien y la furia cuando Danny posó una mano en el brazo de Steve.

Vió la manera en la que la rubia se acercó más a Steve y le tomó todo su autocontrol el no rodear la mesa y ahorcarla.

_‘Respira profundo Kono, cálmate; no puedes ahorcarla sin importar lo mucho que te gustaría.’_

Kono sonrió cuando vio a Steve alejarse de Lori muy sutilmente y acercarse más a Danny.

—Ese es el hombre del restaurant, —dijo Chin frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, lo es, —Steve se cruzó de brazos, —volvamos y hablemos con él de nuevo. Quizás esta ver nos diga la verdad.

El equipo se volvió uno y salieron de la habitación. Kono, no muy segura de controlarse para no saltarle a Lori encima, caminó al lado de Danny.

 

***

Casi a primeras horas de la noche, el caso había sido resuelto, así que Steve decidió ir al hospital con Kono donde estaba su primera víctima mientras que los otros regresaron al laboratorio.

Mientras cruzaban el estacionamiento, Kono negó con la cabeza, pensando en el caso que acababan de resolver.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Steve.

—Nada, —dijo Kono. —Es solo que me enoja cuando la gente juega con las emociones y esperanzas de alguien solo por dinero. Este hombre vino aquí, esperando encontrar información de su hijo desaparecido, sin embargo lo engañaron y, si eso no es lo suficientemente malo, tenemos que decirle que su hijo está muerto.

—Lo sé, —aceptó Steve, —pero míralo de esta manera, al menos ahora saben dónde está su hijo. Pueden llevárselo a casa y finalmente dejarle descansar en paz.

—Cierto, —asintió Kono mientras abría la puerta. Entraron y le lanzó una mirada a Steve. —Aunque eso no lo hace más fácil.

Steve asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Se dirigieron donde sabían que estaba el hombre y cuando llegaron, encontraron a su esposa afuera y se dirigieron hacia ella. Hablando en voz baja, le explicaron todo: cómo la foto de su hijo con la chica había sido un montaje, el cómo la chica nunca conoció a su hijo pero había obtenido la foto en línea y la había usado para engañarla a ella y su esposo y lo que en verdad le había pasado a su hijo y en dónde encontraron su cuerpo. La compasión y la simpatía estaban impregnadas en sus voces y miradas. La mujer se quebró.

Cuando se aseguraron de que estuviera bien, se fueron. Mientras caminaban de vuelta hacia la camioneta de Steve, Kono habló.

—Eso fue difícil, —suspiró, —más difícil de lo que esperé.

—Lo sé, —asintió Steve. No podía entender el cómo alguien podía jugar con el dolor y la esperanza de una persona.

Steve abrió el camión y los dos entraron. Al salir del hospital, Kono volvió a hablar.

—Entonces, —Kono le miró. —Danny me dijo todo lo que está pasando con Lo- la Agente Weston.

Steve la miró antes de volver su atención hacia la carretera. Sin embargo, sus manos se tensaron alrededor del volante.

— ¿Todo? —preguntó Steve mientras obligaba a su mente destruir cualquier pensamiento sobre Lori. ‘ _Danny nunca me perdonaría si tengo un accidente solo porque estaba demasiado molesto.’_

—Sí, —Kono asintió, —todo. No estoy de acuerdo con esperar a ver qué pasa, pero lo haré. En estos momentos estoy tan enojada con Lori que no puedo estar cerca de ella. —Miró a Steve. — ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que haga algo?

—No lo sé, —Steve suspiró, —pero espero que pronto. Aún no puedo creer que no lo haya notado antes, pero ahora que lo sé, definitivamente puedo recordar todas las veces en las que parecía pegada como chicle a mí. Lo odio. Quiero que se vaya, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que ella haga algo.

—Siempre y cuando no se convierta en una acosadora obsesiva, —dijo Kono.

Steve la miró y se rio entre dientes. —Danny dijo básicamente lo mismo.

Kono sonrió ante sus palabras y los dos permanecieron en silencio después de eso.

 

***

Lori suspiró mientras se sentó en su oficina. Pensaba mucho en el plan que había hecho hace unas semanas. Se suponía que fuera simple: dejaría un par de pistas por aquí, un par de insinuaciones por allá y ¡vualá! Steve y Danny pensarían que se estaban engañando, pero no funcionaba. Hasta ahora, ni Steve ni Danny reaccionaban a sus acusaciones. La única que vez que había visto a los dos hombres nerviosos fue cuando se había esposado a Danny en la habitación de hotel.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago ahora? —dijo Lori en voz alta. —Vamos Lori, ¡piensa!

Se tronó el cuello y miró por la ventana. Vio a Chin en su oficina al teléfono ‘ _Probablemente hablando con Malia’._ Luego miró de nuevo y vio a Danny de pie en el pasillo al teléfono también. ‘ _Probablemente hablando con su hija’._

Observó a Danny fijamente, tratando de ver qué exactamente hizo que Steve se enamorara de él. Aún no podía entenderlo, nunca podría, incluso no podía creer que Steve fuera gay. Nunca dio indicios de que lo fuera y ella había pensado que, en todo caso, él sentía algo por ella. La manera en la que actuaba cada vez que salía herida, la forma en la que le sonreía y el cómo había actuado la primera vez que se conocieron. Así que realmente no podía entender el por qué había escogido a Danny en vez de ella. Ambos eran rubios y ambos tenían ojos azules; la única diferencia era el género.

— ¿Entonces qué hace a Danny tan especial? —se quejó Lori. —Puede que conozca más a Steve que yo pero, ¿por qué Danny? Soy mejor que él. Nos parecemos en bastantes cosas y tenemos química. Steve necesita ver eso. Necesito hacerle ver eso, ¿pero cómo?

Levantó la vista y vio a Danny hablando con un hombre, un policía por su uniforme y les observó, les vio sonreír antes de compartir un abrazo, uno que era demasiado cercano e íntimo para ser “amistoso”. Para su deleite, vio al policía retroceder y decirle algo a Danny que le hizo reír, y luego le dio un beso rápido a Danny en los labios antes de jalarle en otro abrazo.

—Mmmm, —Lori sonrió. —Parece que acabo de encontrar una forma de separarlos. —Lori observó cuando el chico se fue y Danny se dirigió a su oficina. No más de cinco minutos después, vio a Steve y Kono caminando por el pasillo.

 _‘Perfecto’_ Lori se rio entre dientes y se puso de pie. Dejó de sonreír y salió de su oficina, corriendo hacia Steve y Kono. —Hola chicos. Steve, necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué? —Steve la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—De Danny, —dijo Lori, asegurándose que no hubiera una expresión feliz en su rostro.

— ¿Qué hay con Danny? —preguntó Kono, frunciéndole el ceño a la chica.

—No sé cómo decirte esto, —empezó Lori, —pero creo que deberían saberlo. Quiero decir, a mí me gustaría saberlo si fuera yo. No puedo creer que Danny te hiciera esto a ti.

— ¿Hacerme qué? Lori, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Danny estaba besándose con otro hombre, —dijo Lori.

— ¿Qué? —Kono y Steve estaban anonadados. No podían creer lo que escuchaban. Sabían que Lori intentaría cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera para separar a Steve y Danny, pero honestamente no esperaban esto.

Lori asintió. —Lo sé. Estoy igual de sorprendida.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Steve, queriendo dejar en claro lo que escuchaba.

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos, —respondió Lori. Estaba que saltaba de la emoción porque sabía que eso era todo. Finalmente iba a separarlos… y luego, Steve iba a ser suyo.

—Ay Dios, —Kono apartó la vista de Lori para ver a Danny, quién estaba en su oficina. Se volteó hacia Steve. —Steve.

Steve no dijo nada, su postura estaba tensa y sus ojos entrecerrados. Sin siquiera mirarlos a los dos, se alejó y se dirigió a la oficina de Danny. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y entró, dejando que se cerrara con un portazo detrás de él.

—Steve, —Danny le miró. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

—Tú dime, —dijo Steve cruzando los brazos. —Lori dijo que te vio besándote con un hombre.

Danny ladeó la cabeza, mirando a su compañero y amante y después a las dos chicas afuera en el pasillo.

— ¿Cuándo exactamente dijo Lori que sucedió eso? —preguntó Danny mientras se ponía de pie. Rodeó su escritorio para pararse frente a Steve.

—Justo ahora, —le dijo Steve. —Sabía que esta chica iba a intentar cualquier cosa, pero esto es serio.

—Y no está mintiendo, —Danny sonrió y meneó la cabeza. Se rio entre dientes y miró a Lori de nuevo antes de mirar a Steve, —aunque debí de haber sabido que intentaría torcerlo para su conveniencia.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Ahora Steve estaba confundido. Si Lori no mentía, ¿entonces por qué Danny estaba besándose con alguien más?

—Sí besé a un hombre, —dijo Danny.

— ¿Qué? —le cortó Steve, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba. La ira y el dolor le inundaron. _‘¿Por qué Danny besaría a alguien más? ¿Eso significa que quiere que terminemos? ¿Que ya no quiere estar conmiigo?’_

Danny negó con la cabeza. — ¿Podrías dejar de pensar? Te amo, Neanderthal y no quiero a nadie más que no seas tú.

— ¿Entonces por qué-

—Era Keoki, —le interrumpió Danny con una sonrisa. Ante la mirada de Steve se rió y le explicó. —Aparentemente Nikos recibió un ascenso y él y Keoki tendrán una cena de celebración y vino a invitarnos.

—Keoki, —sonrió Steve. —No lo he visto en un tiempo.

—Lo sé —sonrió Danny. —Le dije que le llamaría después para ver dónde va a ser, con la esperanza que no tengamos un caso.

—Gracie vendrá este fin de semana, ¿verdad? —preguntó Steve.

Danny asintió. —Sí. Se supone que la tendría el próximo fin de semana, pero como la boda de Chin es el domingo, Rachel me dejó tenerla este fin de semana.

Steve asintió. —Grandioso, —Eso era perfecto para él, no solo porque iba a pasar tiempo con Grace, sino que también iba a implementar su plan para que Danny se mudara con él.

Danny sonrió. —Así que, ¿por qué no vamos y explotamos la burbuja de Lori? Sí sabes que ella te dijo eso para que terminaras conmigo, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Steve fue depredadora y sin decir una palabra se volteó, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia Lori y Kono.

Danny le siguió con una sonrisa. Al ver a Chin, caminó hacia ahí, llamó a la puerta y le dijo a Chin que le siguiera. Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás.

— ¿Es verdad que estabas besándote con otro hombre? —preguntó Kono cuando Danny y Chin se acercaron.

Chin se volteó a ver a Danny anonadado.

—Sí, —admitió Danny con una sonrisa.

—Te lo dije, —Lori negó con la cabeza. — ¿Ves Steve? ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien que no solo te engaña, sino que lo hace dónde trabajas? No te respeta.

Danny le sonrió a Lori. Sin dejar de mirarla, le explicó a Kono y Chin qué había pasado. Cuando terminó, Kono y Chin sonreían y Lori les miraba incrédula.

— ¿Quién es… uh, quién es Keoki? —preguntó Lori finalmente.

—Cuando Danny trabajó para el DPH, —Kono sonrió socarrona, —Keoki fue una de las pocas personas que en realidad era amigo de Danny. Siguieron siendo amigos incluso después que Danny se transfirió a Five-0 y…

—Y Danny fue también quién le presentó a Keoki a Nikos, —Chin sonrió, —su novio.

— ¿Novio? —repitió Lori casi de forma automática.

—Síp, —Steve se rio entre dientes. —Así que ese beso que viste, es la usual forma en la que Keoki saluda y se despide de Danny. No hay absolutamente nada entre ellos.

—Oh, —Lori tragó saliva. Se sentía como una tonta. Pensó que había encontrado la solución perfecta, pero se equivocó.

Chin le echo un vistazo a su reloj. — ¡Mierda! Tengo que irme. Si no tenemos más que hacer, los veré esta noche.

—Hasta luego, Chin, —dijeron Steve y Danny al unísono.

Kono miró a su primo. —Iré contigo. Quiero surfear unas cuantas olas antes de la cena de esta noche. Hasta luego chicos.

—Hasta luego Kono, —dijo Steve y observó a los dos primos apresurándose a salir por la puerta.

—Cariño, tenemos que irnos, —dijo Danny cuando miró su teléfono. —Tenemos que recoger a Grace de la escuela y luego ir donde Rachel a traer algunas de sus cosas.

—Claro, —Steve asintió y dirigió a su oficina. Danny le siguió y los dos hablaron en voz baja, riendo ocasionalmente a lo que el otro decía.

Lori observó a todos irse, sintiéndose sola, enojada y triste.

 

***

Era domingo, el día de la boda de Chin y Malia. La emoción estaba en el aire mientras todos se alistaban para el gran evento. La boda era al aire libre y tenía lugar en la playa. Mientras las chicas estaban con Malia debajo de la carpa principal, los chicos estaban con Chin parados en el altar.

— ¿Nervioso? —preguntó Danny mirando a su amigo.

Chin sonrió. —Nah, la amo y sé que esto es lo correcto.

Steve le palmeó la espalda. —Me alegro por tí, hombre.

Chin sonrió. —Gracias bro.

—Hola chicos, —dijo Joe caminando hacia ellos. —Es hora.

Compartiendo sonrisas, los hombres se colocaron en sus lugares justo a tiempo para ver salir a Lori y Kono. Siguiéndolas estaban las jardineras y Danny le sonrió a su hija. Segundos después, Malia caminaba hacia ellos y la sonrisa en su cara proyectaba lo feliz que estaba.

A medida que la boda avanzaba, Danny y Steve intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas. Cuando el sacerdote los anunció como el Señor y la Señora Ho Kelly, los aplausos y vitoreos de la audiencia estallaron.

 

***

Más tarde, en la recepción, Danny bailaba con Malia cuando notó que Steve había desaparecido, y Joe también.

—Entonces, —dijo Malia con una sonrisa cuando los ojos de Danny se volvieron hacia ella, — ¿Crees que Steve y tú podrían estar así algún día?

—Eso espero, —Danny sonrió. —Pero ahora estoy bien con lo que tenemos. Si una boda está en nuestro futuro, no estaré en contra.

—Es lindo verlos a los dos tan felices, —sonrió Malia mientras Danny la hacía girar. —Estoy feliz por ti.

—Y yo estoy feliz por ti y Chin, —respondió Danny.

—Gracias, —Malia se rio. —Ahora iré con Chin y Gracie para que puedas ir a buscar a tu amado.

Danny se carcajeó y le besó en la mejilla antes de salir de la recepción. Vio a Steve parado solo en la playa y a la distancia pudo ver a Joe alejándose. Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su amante. Cuando se acercó, vio la forma en la que todo el cuerpo de Steve estaba tenso y maldijo mentalmente a Joe por lo que fuera que había hecho.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, acercándose detrás de él.

—No lo sé, —Steve se volteó para mirarle. —Sabes lo mucho que confío en Joe y cuánto lo admiro, especialmente desde que mi padre murió. Siempre puedo contar con él sin importar qué, y él sabe que puede contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, —Steve apartó la mirada. —Por eso no entiendo el por qué no confía en mí ahora. Está escondiéndome algo, Danny. Puedo sentirlo.

—Amor, no sé qué decirte, —dijo Danny, —pero sé esto: cualquier cosa que Joe esté escondiendo, lo averiguarás. Pero no ahora, ¿sí? Nuestro amigo se acaba de casar y estamos celebrando. Así que olvídate de Joe por ahora y de cualquier secreto que tenga y te prometo, que cuando estés listo para descubrir qué es, estaré ahí a tu lado.

Steve se volteó hacia Danny. Aunque sabía que no debería de estarlo, siempre se sorprendía cuán bien era Danny capaz de leerlo. Acercándose más al rubio más bajo, se inclinó y le besó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, juntando sus cuerpos.

Los brazos de Danny subieron para envolver el cuello de Steve mientras profundizaba el beso. Sintió la lengua de Steve trazando sus labios y abrió la boca sin dudarlo. Sus lenguas se enredaron mientras exploraban la boca del otro.

Steve se apartó del beso cuando sintió la erección de Danny rozándose contra la suya y descansó su frente en la de Danny.

—Me haces perder el control, —le susurró Steve mientras admiraba esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

Danny sonrió. —Te aseguro cariño, que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Te amo.

—De nuevo, sentimiento mutuo, —Danny se rió. —Ahora vamos, regresemos a la fiesta antes de que Kono venga por nosotros.

Steve se carcajeó y ambos se dirigieron a la playa donde estaba la celebración.

 

***

Lori tenía un plan; era bastante sencillo y se preguntaba el por qué no había pensado en ello antes. Desde que su plan de poner a Steve y Danny en contra del otro no funcionara y el hacer que Steve pensara que Danny le engañó con el tal Keoki tampoco, empezó a frustrarse. Es que, en serio, ¿quién permitía que otro chico les besara cuando estaban en una relación comprometida?

Pero ya era suficiente; esta vez, tomaría el asunto con sus propias manos. Mirando a su alrededor, intentó encontrar a Steve y Danny y les vio regresar caminando desde la playa. Sonriendo, se dirigió hacia ellos.

— ¿Buen paseo chicos? —preguntó Lori parándose frente a ellos.

Danny asintió. —Sí.

Grace corrió hacia el trio. —Papá, ven a bailar conmigo.

—Claro Monito, —Danny rió y se llevó a su hija a la pista de baile.

Lori le sonrió a su jefe. —Steve, ¿quieres bailar?

Steve la miró, preguntándose silenciosamente si debía hacerlo o no. Al final, decidió que sí. —Claro, ¿por qué no?

Lori aplaudió mentalmente y se dirigió a la pista de baile con Steve. Ella colocó una mano en su hombro, sonriendo cuando él tomó su otra mano y colocó su mano libre en su cintura. Dejó escapar un feliz suspiro y se acercó un poco más.

Steve mantuvo su mirada en Danny y Grace y no en la mujer entre sus brazos. Realmente no quería bailar con ella, pero era la boda de Chin y no quería armar una escena, pero era cada vez más difícil recordarlo.

 

***

—Primo, —Kono suavemente le dio un codazo a Chin y tiró de su mentón hacia donde estaba Steve y Lori. — ¿Ves eso?

Chin frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué está bailando con ella y dónde está Danny?

—Con Grace, —Malia apuntó donde el rubio detective bailaba con su hija. Dicho detective miraba a Steve y Lori con recelo.

— ¿Qué estará tramando? —murmuró Chin.

Observaron cómo Steve y Lori bailaban por unos minutos más antes de que Steve se detuviera. Vieron a Steve alejarse pero Lori le agarró el brazo, jalándolo hacia atrás y luego hacia ella.

— ¿Qué demonios? —jadeó Kono. La ira fluyó a través de ella y se alejó de su primo, dirigiéndose hacia Steve y Lori. — ¡Oh diablos, no!

 

***

Steve suspiró fastidiado cuando Lori se acercó a él. Realmente quería alejarla, pero no podía. Él era demasiado caballero para hacerlo. Sin embargo, estaba más que agradecido cuando la canción terminó unos minutos después. Sin siquiera sonreírle o decirle algo, se dio vuelta para alejarse.

—Espera, —Lori agarró el brazo de Steve, volteándole hacia ella.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó Steve.

—Esto, —dijo Lori, luego lo jaló y lo besó.

Steve estaba molesto. Estaba a punto de alejarse y decirle a Lori unas cuantas verdades cuando sintió a la rubia alejándose de él.

— ¡Ahhh! —lloriqueó Lori cuando sintió el tirón de su cabello. Se tropezó por la fuerza y cayó al piso. Levantó la vista, lista para enfrentarse a quien quiera que la hubiera tirado, pero se detuvo sorprendida e incrédula cuando vio a Kono parada junto a ella. —Kono, ¿qué demonios?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, —gruñó Kono mirando a la rubia. — ¿Por qué demonios besaste a Steve cuando sabes que está con Danny?

Lori rápidamente se puso de pie. —Porque lo amo y sé que debería estar conmigo, no con Danny. Nos sentimos atraídos el uno al otro desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Simplemente no puedo entender cómo podría ser gay. No hay ningún indicio de ello.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Danny mientras él y Grace se acercaban. Cuando vio la ira en el rostro de Lori, la furia asesina en el de Kono y la incredulidad en el de Steve, se volteó hacia su hija. —Monito, ¿por qué no vas con Malia y le das un baile a Kamekona?

—Ok Danno, —Grace sonrió y caminó hacia Malia.

—Vamos Grace, —Malia sonrió mientras sostenía la mano de la niña y se alejaba.

— ¿Acaso estás loca? —siseó Danny en voz baja. Notó que todos los invitados los miraban y no quería que supieran lo que estaban diciendo, aunque parecía ser un punto discutible.

Lori negó con la cabeza. —No. Soy mejor para Steve, después de todo, tenemos más en común de lo que tiene contigo.

Steve gruñó. —Antes que nada, amo a Danny, ¿sí? No a ti. Segundo, incluso aunque no lo hiciera, nunca me habrías gustado ni hubiera salido contigo porque no siento nada por ti… del todo. No sabes nada sobre mí, ¿y crees que somos perfectos el uno para el otro? —negó con la cabeza. —Todos esos trucos que has estado haciendo desde que volvimos de Corea, tratando de que Danny y yo nos separaramos simplemente no tenían sentido.

— ¿Lo sabías? —Lori miró a cada miembro del equipo.

—Claro que lo sabíamos, —intercedió Chin. —Vimos lo que hacías, pero decidimos no decir nada, siempre y cuando no se nos saliera de las manos.

—Pero lo hizo, —dijo Steve. —Lori, has pasado los límites con lo que hiciste y lo siento, pero no puedo tenerte en mi equipo.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Lori estaba en shock. Nunca, ni en un millón de años pensó que esta sería la reacción que obtendría. — ¿Me estás echando del equipo? No puedes hacer eso. El Gobernador Dennings me puso aquí para ayudar.

—Y has sido un obstáculo más que cualquier cosa, —dijo Danny. —Has roto nuestra confianza con tus acciones y lo siento, pero no solo tengo que pensar en mi vida, tengo una hija en la que pensar también y no puedo trabajar con alguien quien no confío.

—Yo tampoco, —Kono la fulminó con la mirada. Tenía ganas de derribarla y patearle el culo, pero se contuvo… por poco.

—Hablaré con Dennings sobre tu retiro de Five-0, —dijo Steve.

—Mientras tanto, —Chin la miró con ira, —quiero que te vayas. Ya no eres bienvenida aquí.

Lori miró a cada uno de ellos, preguntándose dónde había salido todo mal. Nunca pensó que su trabajo estaría en peligro. No quería dejar el equipo, amaba estar ahí y estar en Hawaii. Le encantaba trabajar con ellos. Tomó una decisión, ella allegaría su caso ante el Gobernador y, con un poco de suerte, él no la dejaría ir.

Lori suspiró. —Bien, me iré. —Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El equipo la observó irse, al igual que los invitados, antes de volverse a mirar el uno al otro.

— ¿Realmente crees que Dennings va a retirarla? —preguntó Kono.

Steve negó con la cabeza. —No tendrá opción.

—Hey Steve, —Danny miró a su compañero, —acerca de nuestros arreglos de vivienda...

— ¿Sí? —dijo Steve, sin apartar los ojos del cuerpo de Lori. — ¿Qué hay con eso?

Danny se quedó en silencio un par de segundos. —Estoy dispuesto a cambiarlo.

—Danny, ¿qué estás diciendo? —Steve miró a Danny con alegría.

—No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, —gruñó Danny en voz baja antes de hablar en voz alta. —Estoy diciendo que, ya nos conocemos y ser pareja no debería cambiar nada.

Steve sonrió. — ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos? Eso está bien para mí, Danno. Parece que no voy a tener que usar a Gracie para hacerte cambiar de opinión después de todo.

Danny alzó una ceja. — ¿Ibas a usar a mi hija en contra mía?

—Sé que ella es la única persona que puede hacerte cambiar de opinión, —la sonrisa de Steve era sin arrepentimientos. —Y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerte ver que el no vivir juntos era una mala idea.

Danny rodó los ojos. —Claro que lo estabas, porque no piensas como la gente normal, por lo que estaba perfectamente bien para ti pensar en utilizar a una niñita inocente de ocho años.

Chin y Kono se rieron de sus bromas.

— ¿Sabes algo? —bromeó Steve, con sus ojos azules brillando con deleite y amor. —De haber sabido que esto te haría decidirte de mudarte conmigo, le habría dicho a Lori que me besara desde antes.

Danny le miró furioso. — ¿En serio Steven? ¿Realmente quieres sacar eso? —Miró hacia Grace y Malia y le indicó a Malia que le trajera a su hija. Cuando lo hizo, levantó a Grace en sus brazos y luego miró a Steve. — ¿Sabes qué cariño? ¿Por qué no piensas en lo que acabas de decir mientras duermes en el sofá los próximos tres meses?

— ¿Qué? —los ojos de Steve se agrandaron. —No hablas en serio, ¿o sí?

Danny no dijo nada; se acomodó a Grace en la cadera y se volteó para irse.

— ¿Danny? —le llamó Steve mientras les seguía. — ¡Danny! Vamos, ¡solo estaba bromeando!

Chin, Malia y Kono se miraron el uno al otro antes de estallar en carcajadas. Aun podían escuchar a Steve intentando hablar con Danny mientras se acercaban al Camaro del rubio.

—Increíble, —rio Kono mientras veía a Danny agitando sus brazos en el aire mientras Steve se alejaba.

—Este fue un buen día, —dijo Chin mientras rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Malia. —No solo me casé con la mujer que amo, sino que pude ver a Kono atacar a Lori.

—No la ataqué, —se defendió Kono con una sonrisa. —Básicamente lo pidió con lo que hizo.

—Pensé que les agradaba Lori, —Malia miró a su esposo con una sonrisa.

Kono asintió. —Nos agradaba. Pero Steve y Danny son _Ohana_ , y no te puedes meter con nuestra familia y salir ileso.


End file.
